


Locked out of Love

by Remembertherandler



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, High School, Love, M/M, Middle School, My First Fanfic, Teen Angst, only edited a bit ;), rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembertherandler/pseuds/Remembertherandler
Summary: Growing up in a small town in the heart of North Carolina, two boys develop a friendship that brings them closer together than they ever thought possible. So close that 'friendship' isn't quite the right word, but what is?





	1. Realizing

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to revisit this fic and give it the love it deserves. This was the first writing I did after nearly a decade, and it showed. I hope you will enjoy the slightly improved, and at the very least, less grammatically incorrect, version of "Locked out of Love"

Growing up in small-town North Carolina was both a blessing and a curse for Charles Lincoln Neal. He loved the warm summer days of endless sunshine, the feeling of the cool Cape Fear river splashing against his shins as he waded in after a long day of mowing lawns. But things weren’t always so blissfully easy in Buies Creek.

Link had lived in this little town long enough to know that there were things one didn’t say, do, or dare even think. So he’d always felt a pang of guilt when his mind drifted into those _impure_ , and _sinful_ places.

At first, he didn’t think much of it. He smiled a little brighter when his best friend Rhett approached him in class, or when he picked up the phone to hear Rhett's voice on the other end. Ever since Rhett had moved to Buies Creek, Link’s days were filled with joy and lightness.

Link spent lazy summer days at the McLaughlin’s house, playing in the sprinkler, picking on Rhett’s younger neighbours, and trying to show off to Rhett’s older brother Cole. The two shared many a sleep over – up past lights out telling each other silly stories – talking about their future plans; Rhett was usually yammering on about his latest crush while Link sat listening quietly to his gushing friend.

It was really only in 6th grade, as Link sat in the library listening to the whispers of his classmates, that he began to understand his feelings a little more clearly.

“Rhett… Yeah, Rhett McLaughlin. He’s going with Leslie!” one boy whispered loudly to the girl sitting next to him.

Links eyes shot over to the pair as he strained to hear more. Rhett hadn’t mentioned this to him. They were best friends weren’t they? He should have known about this before Michael Jubey!

“No way” said the girl in reply.

“Yeah, yeah! He just told me, I swear!”

Link was exasperated at this point. Listening to a second-hand telling of a story he should have been hearing from the source. He got up from his cubical desk slamming his books closed loudly and shoving them hastily into his book bag. “I’ve gotta find Rhett…” he angrily muttered to himself as he rushed out of the library into the hall.

Thoughts rushed through his mind like the rapid flow of the creek in the spring. He was angry. Why? Because Rhett hadn’t told him first? That didn’t seem justifiable. Because he didn’t like Leslie? No, she seemed like a great girl. Because he was going to lose his friend? Yes, that must be it! Rhett’s not going to be able spend as much time with me now that he has a girlfriend. Of course that was it. Link rounded the corner toward the benches they normally sat at outside the cafeteria and spotted Rhett, who towered over his classmates, right away. He had his arm draped around the shoulder of, his now girlfriend, Leslie. Rhett noticed Link approaching the group and smiled.

“Hey man!” Rhett chimed, lifting his arm from Leslie. He took a few steps in Link’s direction before slowing his pace, recognizing Link's obvious anger. “Woah, Linkster. What’s wrong?” Rhett seemed genuinely concerned.

“I… You…” Link stammered. “Why didn’t you tell me?” he finally yelled loudly, gaining the attention of the rest of the group, who eyed him quizzically. He felt the beginnings of tears welling in his eyes. He reached up, hastily wiping them away while Rhett’s back was turned to the others.

“Woah, Link… come on man. I was going to tell you the next time…” Rhett trailed off, noticing the glistening wetness in the cheeks of his dearest friend. He reached out resting his hand gently on Link’s shoulder. “Are you okay?” he asked.

Link shrugged Rhett’s hand from him and turned away, pausing for a moment before tromping to the nearby restroom.

Rhett watched for a few moments before striding after him. "Link... wait!" He caught the door as it swung closed and followed Link into the tiled room.

“Leave me alone!” Link spun on his heels and shoved Rhett backward with both hands.

“Link, I don’t understand what’s wrong. What did I do?” Rhett pleaded with his friend.

“Nothing! I just want you to leave me alone!” Link yelled with conviction. “Go hang out with your _girlfriend_ ,” he snarked.

“Do you have a problem with me and Leslie?” Rhett questioned. “Because, it sure seems like you do.”

“I… she… you’re _my_ best friend,” Link stated simply, looking down at his feet.

“Yeah. That’s not changed, Link,” Rhett said, placing both hands on Link’s shoulders. “I will always be your best friend,” he said reassuringly, gently squeezing.

Link felt the heat rising in his cheeks; he looked down at his feet. Rhett often had this effect on him, leaving him feeling sun-kissed and breathless. Link wiped his eyes again and looked back up to meet his friends gaze.

“I guess I’m just afraid of losing you-” his words tripped over his tongue, “of losing our friendship,” he finished, unable to make eye contact and feeling the heat of his cheeks radiating down his neck.

“Not a chance, brother!" Rhett chuckled. "You’re stuck with me!” He slapped Links back and closed him into an enthusiastic side-hug, spinning them around to face the door.

Link staggered clumsily, leaning his weight against Rhett's side.

“Are you ready to head back out and talk to my girlfriend like a gentleman now?” Rhett teased jabbing Link in the ribs with his free hand.

“Yeah, I think I am.” Link strode side by side with Rhett, giggling as they made their way back out and joined the rest of their friends. He felt a pang of sorrow as Rhett long and comforting hold drifted away, his smile faltering as those same arms wrapped around Leslie.

“Maybe I'm not...” he muttered as he walked up and stood next to the pair. “Congrats you two,” Link managed, hoping they wouldn’t notice the disingenuous tone dripping from his words. “You two make a great couple.”


	2. Letting Go

Link had decided over the couple of months that Rhett and Leslie dated, that it was due time he got himself a girlfriend. He couldn’t keep feeling this way, trapped in this state of jealously and confusion. If Rhett had girlfriend, so would he.

He was determined to force himself to let go of the silly and inappropriate obsession he seemed to have developed for his best friend. Everything would be normal, would fix itself if he just had a girlfriend. He would stop dreaming about Rhett holding him, kissing his forehead, telling him they could be together as they walked hand-in-hand. He would dream about his girlfriend instead. Link began running through a mental list of girls in his mind, before remembering that he was supposed to be having a conversation with Rhett.

“Link?” Rhett stared at his friend. Link drifted away in conversation fairly often, so it wasn't unusual for Rhett to call out for his attention. "Liiinnkkkk?" Rhett laughed quietly to himself. “Link!” Rhett repeated loudly.

Link shook his head, directing his attention to Rhett. “Yeah? Sorry, man,” Link stuttered. “I was just daydreaming.” Link decided it was better to admit the truth than lie and be grilled by his friend, who would see right through an attempt at deception.

“I figured,” Rhett chuckled. “You had that, _I’m thinking about a fine girl_ , look on your face.”

“Ha! Yeah!” Link blushed. “You know how it is.” Link averted his eyes for fear they would betray his thoughts.

“I was hoping we could talk after school…” Rhett began. “It's about something important.”

Rhett’s words drew Link’s gaze back up from the floor.

“Alone.”

Link swallowed hard. “Uh, yeah… Yeah! Sure Rhett, whatever you want, whenever you want,” Link gushed, a little too excitedly. What did he want to talk about? Link’s mind flooded with potential conversation topics. Is there something up at home? Did Cole tattle on them for prank calling Rhett’s neighbour last weekend? Did Rhett want to tell him that he had the same feelings. That he broke up with Leslie to be with him? Link shook his head at the last ridiculous option.

“Oh, good. Yeah...” Rhett’s eyes darted side to side. “You want to head to the river on the way home?” Rhett questioned. The summer was only a couple of weeks away and the river called to them on the increasingly hot afternoons.

“That sounds great!” Link smiled, his head now swimming in thoughts of Rhett smiling at him as they hugged in the cool water. He was ready to skip his last two periods if it meant going to the river with Rhett. But Rhett's features were distorted and distracted and Link felt a little guilty for his own glee when his friend clearly had something important and potentially upsetting to share. Link pulled back “I mean, if you want,” he blurted out quickly to recover.

“Yeah,” Rhett said. “It’ll be fun.” His attempt at enthusiasm was betrayed by the smile that didn't reach his eyes. The bell sounded, echoing down the halls, chiming out the end of their reprieve from textbooks and blackboards. “Well, I’d better get to class." Rhett's looked down the hall as he headed off. “See you at 3!” he called back over his shoulder.

Link watched his lanky friend saunter down the hall and felt his eyes drift over the great expanse of his friend. Link waved, even though Rhett wouldn’t see it. He shook his head and headed in the opposite direction, to his own class.

Link was a useless student the rest of the afternoon. He was completely incapable of focus, even when his teachers directed questions at him. He excused himself as much as possible, escaping to the bathroom to throw cool water on his face. His mind was a whirlwind of distracted with thoughts. The river, the warm rays of the sun, and - if he was honest - mostly of Rhett.

The bell finally rang and Link darted from his seat, leaving his book bag on the floor.

“Link!” someone called from behind him.

Link turned to see Michael Jubey holding up his bag. A piece of paper drifted from the flap, falling to the floor. “Don’t forget your bag dude!” Mike laughed, tossing it to Link.

“Thanks man!” Link caught it against his chest.

Michael looked down at the paper that had settled at his feet.

Link rushed back to his seat to pick it up before Mike could. He snatched it up and shoved it in his pocket. “Uh… see you tomorrow Mike!” Link stammered as he spun around and headed toward the door. Once in the hallway, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the crumpled paper.

‘Rhett’, ‘Rhett McLaughlin’, ‘R.J.M.’, ‘Rhett and Link'. Link's careful penmanship covered the sheet. He sighed in relief, glad Mike had not seen the revealing scrawlings. How would he explain that? He carefully folded the paper that nearly betrayed him and crammed it back in his pocket.

Link found Rhett standing outside under the shade of a large oak tree, his face buried in a comic book that he’d borrowed from Link. “Rhett!” Link called as he jogged over.

“Hey!” Rhett replied. “Let’s get to the river quick man, it’s hot as Hades!” Rhett closed the comic and began fanning his flushed cheeks.

They headed for the river, taking their well-traversed shortcut, passing though dense stands of trees and more than one plot marked 'Private Property'. They didn't say much as they walked. They made small talk about their last two classes, pointed out newly fallen trees as they went before settling in to a comfortable silence.

Link smelled the river before he saw it. The scent of damp earth and increasing moisture in the air. He breathed deeply.

Rhett broke the long-held silence between them. “Race ya!” he blurted out as he took off in a full sprint.

“Hey! You jerk!” Link called out after him. “No fair! You got a head start!” Link took off after him, knowing full well he would never catch him now. He darted side to side, weaving through the trees. Rhett may have had longer legs, but Link was agile. Maybe he could catch him. He rushed through the undergrowth, warm yellow light flickering over him as it danced through the canopy overhead.

Rhett hopped over branches and laughed over his shoulder, grinning at Link before stumbling and careening into the trees.

Link heard a groan and a loud thud.

“Ohhhh damn!” Rhett cussed.

Link was still running full tilt and quickly found himself tripping over a unearthed tree root and tumbling to the ground himself, he rolled over a couple of times coming to rest chest to chest with Rhett.

“Uhhfff!” Rhett groaned as he took on Link’s weight.

Link looked down, terrified that he’d further injured his already wounded friend. “Oh, Rhett…” he stammered, unmoving and concerned. “Are… are you okay… oh God…” Link raised his left hand from the earth, pressing it to Rhett’s cheek. Link's eyes darted back and fourth between Rhett’s. He was worried about his friend but couldn’t help feeling slightly excited by their current predicament. He could feel the heat of Rhett's skin on his, the muscles of Rhett’s chest flexing as he breathed beneath him, that same breath flowing over Link's face and neck. He shivered.

“Uh, to be honest Link...” Rhett said, lifting his head and looking down over the expanse of Link draped over him. “I’d be better if you weren’t crushing me!” he laughed as he shoved Link off to the side and jumped to his feet. He reached his hand out to help Link up.

“Sorry Rhett,” Link began as he reached up, his small hand quickly enveloped by Rhett’s larger one. “I tripped on that tree root back there.” He pointed with his free hand. Link couldn’t help but notice how his hand fit perfectly in Rhett’s.

“It got me too man. No worries.” Rhett released his grip, letting his hand falling to his side and continued toward the river.

Link’s hand hung in the air, outstretched and missing Rhett’s touch.

“But I think this means I win. Since you basically sabotaged my lead,” Rhett teased.

“Oh whatever!” Link snorted. “You fell first.“

“True,” Rhett conceded.

“Tie?” Link offered.

“Fine…I guess I can afford to throw you a bone now and then,” Rhett smirked, turning to Link jabbing him in the ribs, as he often did.

Link leaned away, shoving at Rhett’s hand. “Dude! Don’t! You know I’m ticklish!” he laughed.

“I know!” Rhett winked.

The two passed through the remaining trees and the river came into clear view. It glimmered in the sunshine, reflecting back the array of greens from the trees that lined it.

“Last one in does the other's math homework!” Link said as he pulled his shirt off, tossing it at the nearest tree trunk.

Rhett, not to be outdone, began tugging off his shoes, undoing his belt, and tearing his shirt from his sweat-dampened torso before dropping his pants.

Link stood watching, not realizing that he had yet to remove anything but his shirt because he was too busy staring at Rhett.

“You are so screwed, Link!” Rhett called already sprinting to the river bank in only his boxers.

Link quickly stripped down, tripping over his pants as he pulled them over his feet, following his friend. He left a trail of clothes in his wake. There was no doubt, he would definitely be doing the math homework of two tonight. “Dang it!” he bellowed as he ran in after Rhett.

The two splashed and played in the water, dunking each other and swimming back and fourth from bank to bank racing each other with new stakes each time. Before long, Link had gotten himself into five days of math homework.

Rhett swam to the east bank and sat with his knees bent, arms resting on them. His face sinking as he rested.

Link stood in the shallows, his smile flattening, mirroring Rhett's expression. "So... you wanted to talk?"

“Mmm,” Rhett murmured, staring at the ground between his legs.

Link waded out of the water - settling onto the gravel bank next to Rhett - reaching for his nearby shirt to dry the water from his face.

“Rhett,” he said through the cotton of his shirt. “I’m here.” Link placed his shirt over his knees and lifted his hand, resting it on Rhett’s shoulder.

“It’s about Leslie,” Rhett stated matter-of-factly.

Links heart jumped in his chest. Did Rhett break up with her? Was he here to tell Link because Link was the reason? Link shook his head. He always did this. always jumped to the conclusion of Rhett reciprocating his absurd feelings.

“What about her?” Link asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Oh Link!” Rhett turned to face his friend, wrapping his arms around Link and nesting his face into the crook of Link’s neck. He began to sob quietly, his tears beginning to fill the dip in Link’s collar bone.

Link hoped Rhett wouldn’t be able to feel his thrumming pulse.

“I think Leslie’s going to dump me!” Rhett cried out, sobbing more heavily.

Link’s shoulders slumped in disappointment, but he quickly recovered. Rhett needed him to be his friend.

“She goes to the Lillington pool. I’ll never see her! Amber told me she was thinking about it already.” Rhett released Link, leaning back to look into his eyes. “Man, I haven’t even kissed her yet!” Rhett eyes narrowed, fiery anger evident in their intensity. He stood up and shuffled to the large sycamore tree kicking, stones angrily as he went.

“Rhett-” Link began before Rhett interrupted.

“She thinks I’m a loser!” Rhett blurted out, thrusting his fist forward, striking the tree hard. “Ow! Gah… Jesus!” he yelled, cradling his fist in his other hand “She thinks I spend too much time with you!” he spat, turning around, staring daggers into Link.

“Jeesh, Rhett. Calm down!” Link stood and rushed to his friends side. “She’s just girl… don’t break you hand over it.” He reached out taking Rhett’s hands in his.

Rhett’s eyes shot up to Link’s. “You don’t get it Link! She’s my only hope!” Rhett’s eyes welled again as he looked desperately at Link.

Link stared back, confused and unsure. “What… what are you sayi-”

Rhett shook his hand free of Link's and grabbing hastily at his shoulders, shoving him hard into the tree. Rhett's palms quickly finding a new home, pressed against the bark of the tree on either side of Link’s face. His eyes darted over the planes of Links face and settled on his lips.

Link closed his eyes, his heartbeat pounding in his chest. He felt Rhett’s lips press gently against his. The feeling was incredible, warm and soft. A small whimper escaped his lips as his eyes shot open. He met Rhett’s gaze and his head fell back against the tree.

Rhett hands fell to his side as turned his back to Link, staring at the slow running river. “My only hope…” he repeated, reaching up and running his finger tips over his moistened lower lip, looking down at the stony river bank.

Link saw the paper that he'd folded and tucked away, peeking out from his discarded jeans and watched as Rhett bent down, plucking it from among the river rock.

Rhett turned, his mouth turned up in a smile as he waved the note weakly in his hand.

Link smiled softly, his cheeks flushing.

Rhett folded the paper neatly and grasped it tightly in his hand.

So much for letting go of this silly crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These DORKS! <3


	3. Hard Choices

Two weeks had passed since their encounter on the banks of the Cape Fear river. In fact, today was the last day of class before summer vacation. Most of the teachers weren’t even having class. Time had passed swiftly as end-of-year projects and papers came due. Even so, Link had thought about his swimming trip with Rhett often, replaying the events in his mind. Wondering when they were going to talk about it.

Each day Link grew more and more anxious, wondering if he'd dreamed the whole thing up. Had it actually happened? Surely Rhett would have brought it up. But it seemed like nothing had changed. Rhett was still with Leslie, though Link could see a distance that Rhett sensed between them. It made Link uncomfortable to be around them, so he had taken to eating lunch alone.

Link sat quietly in the corner of the cafeteria, his trapper keeper open, giving the illusion that he was doing school work so no one would sit with him. Though, he wasn’t sure it was fooling anyone on the last day of class. Either way, it kept his friends at bay and they all settled at their usual table across the room.

Link watched as Rhett patted Mike on the shoulder, smiling up at him as he sat. Rhett's smile was like a light in the dark and it never failed to brighten Link's day. His mind wandered back to that day on the river.

~~~*~~~

Link and Rhett had walked in silence on their way back from the river that day, neither of them saying a word as they strode through the woods.

Link had wanted to reach out his hand to take Rhett’s, but Rhett kept his own tucked away in the pocket of his jeans. Link wished he knew what to say. What had it meant? What is going to happen now?

Rhett's hand wiggled in his pocket, his teeth nipping at his lower lip pinched between them, his eyes never settling for more than a moment.

As the two reached the roadside. They paused knowing they would head in opposite directions from this point on. Link looked up at his friend who was making serious eye contact with the gravel of the shoulder. “Rh-” Link began before Rhett cut in.

“I’ll see you in school tomorrow.“ Rhett directed his statement to the stones beneath his feet.

“Yeah... okay… See you tomorrow,” Link replied, searching for his friends eyes to no avail.

Rhett spun on his heels and began heading home.

Link watched after him, confused, but relieved by the events of the day. He took a moment longer to appreciate the sight of his friend heading off toward the rising crest of the road before turning and marching home himself.

~~~*~~~

Rhett sat at the cafeteria table spinning his spoon lazily in his pudding. He wasn't hungry, and if he was honest, he hadn’t eaten a good meal in about two weeks. His stomach in near constant knots since he'd stood on the banks of the river clutching the folded paper in his hand; the note which now resided comfortably in his wallet.

Leslie sat at his side, chatting with Amber about some movie the two had watched over the weekend. Rhett wasn’t listening and realized a little too late that he'd been asked a question when the girls fell silent.

“Rhett?” Leslie asked, annoyance clear in her tone. “Ugh, you never listen to me. Why don’t you run off and find Link? I’m sure he has something more interesting to say.” She rolled her eyes and began to turn back to Amber when Rhett jolted to his feet at her side.

“Shut up about Link, would you!” Rhett was yelling before he realized what was happening. “You don’t even know him!” He slammed his tray down on the table, sending his lunch flying. He was suddenly aware that everyone in the cafeteria was looking at him, some with their mouths agape, others with eyebrows raised.

Leslie looked utterly stunned, Rhett had never so much as raised his voice at her before.

“Wow Rhett, you are officially a jerk” she said as she and Amber got up from their seats and left the cafeteria.

Rhett looked around the room again, people seemed to have moved on and had entered back into their own conversations. Rhett scoured the crowd and caught the bright blue eyes he’d been seeking, Link’s.

Link dropped his eyes to his notes as he met Rhett’s gaze. Rhett continued looking at Link until the shorter boys looked up once more.

Link cheeks reddened as Rhett stared at him, looking at him truly for the first time since they'd parted ways on the road. Rhett was certain Link had heard commotion. But Rhett's heart sank as Link got up from his seat, closing his trapper keeper and tucking it under his arm and dumping his refuse into the bin as he left the cafeteria.

~~~*~~~

Link rounded the corner and headed toward the gym. He threw his bag down against the wall inside the door and grabbed a basket ball off the rack and bounced it slowly on the floor.

“HORSE?” a familiar voice sounded from behind him.

Link stopped bouncing the ball and smiled as the warm sound filling his ears.

“Sure. But I hope you’re prepared to lose,” Link teased. He knew this was unlikely, given that Rhett was on the school basketball team.

“You best watch yourself, Neal!” Rhett scoffed. “I don’t want to embarrass you too bad, now,” Rhett laughed as he caught the ball Link bounced to him.

“I think I can handle it.” Link said as he took his place near the hoop.

They played happily, trading high fives and jabs to the ribs as they both inched closer to winning.

“Alright Linkster, I sink this one,” Rhett swayed, passing the ball between his large hands, “and it’s all over.” Rhett bounced the ball a final time before leaping slightly as he released the ball.

Link followed its gentle arch with his eyes watching it slip through the net and land with a few satisfying thuds on the gym floor, rolling toward the wall coming to rest.

“Great," Link huffed. "Now I’m going to have to listen to you brag about this one for the next three days!” He rolled his eyes and swung his arms low as he approached Rhett.

“Pfft! Try three weeks!” Rhett laughed heartily.

“Oh, great! So much better…” Link trailed off sarcastically. He raised his hand halfheartedly to receive the high five he knew was coming.

Rhett slapped his hand hard.

“Shheeeh!” Link sucked air through his teeth. “God, Rhett!” He clasped his hand. “That freakin’ hurt, dude!” Link laughed, rubbing his hand together, easing the sting.

Rhett chuckled, squeaking his shoe on the floor.

“Suck it up, Link!” Rhett slapped his friend firmly on the back and then paused to rub the spot gently.

Link tensed under the touch. “Rhett…” he said hesitantly. “I don’t want to upset you or anything, but are we going to talk about the river?” Link couldn’t bare to make eye contact with the boy whose hand rested on his back, but he couldn’t live in this limbo any longer.

Rhett’s hand dropped from Link’s back. “Look, Link…” Rhett huffed, turned away. “We… the river… that was a mistake,” he gulped. “I was just upset about Lesl-” Rhett turned back and stopped speaking as his eyes settled on Link's. 

Link's heart ached in his chest. It was a mistake. You knew this was a mistake. His chin fell to his chest.

Rhett's hand closed over Link's shoulder. "Link... please…” Rhett's other hand tipped Link's chin. “You know that we can’t…” he stammered, "be together… like that… Don’t you?” He questioned as Link’s eyes finally met his. “You know… that it’s wrong. I mean... our parents... our friends. What would they say?”

“I don’t care wha-” Link began before Rhett’s index finger pressed against his lips.

“We can’t,” Rhett said again, a tone of stern sincerity in his voice. “We can’t,” he repeated quietly, more to himself than Link. His fingers slipped from Link's lips.

Link hated Rhett in this moment. The words that came out of his mouth had stung, cut him deeply, invalidating his feelings and verifying every doubting thought he'd ever had. He felt like he would melt into a puddle right there on the floor. Wishing he would so he could seep through the floor into the earth and escape this hell. But as much as he wished it weren't true, he knew Rhett was right.

There was no way the two of them could be more than friends. People would never accept it. In fact, it could actually be dangerous, and not just for he and Rhett, but for their families. People were not shy about expressing their opinions on the matter. It was a sin, they would be damned to hell for their disgusting and deplorable acts. The thought of being disowned by his family and friends was terrifying, no matter how much he longed for loving touch of his best friend.

“Yeah… yeah Rhett. You’re right,” Link said, standing tall and smoothing his features. “We were just being stupid. Let’s just forget about it, huh?” Link smiled up at Rhett.

Rhett, with some hesitation, returned his relaxed grin.

Link wanted to protest, to put up a fight, but this was for the best. It was what had to happen. “Why don’t we spend the rest of this day trying to get you out of the dog house with Leslie. I mean, you did make an ass out of yourself back there,” Link jeered. It was better this way.

Rhett's eyes fluttered for a moment before a genuine smile crept across his face, rounding his cheeks. “The damage might be permanent at his point, brother!” Rhett laughed.

The two walked out of the gym, side by side in search of - the sure to be ticked off - Leslie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh*


	4. Experience and Sacrifice

Link sat on the large rock in the cow pasture, looking out over the field. Summer had begun, the air was heavy with heat and humidity. Link breathed deeply. He loved the summer in North Carolina, no school, long days of endless sunshine, more lenient parents, and it all meant he could spend even more time with Rhett.

Rhett and Leslie hadn’t made the transition to a summer relationship, and though Link was sorry for any pain that may have caused his friend, he couldn’t have been happier. Now the two could spend the summer together, no distractions.

“Hey! Link!” Rhett called from across the field. “Come ‘er for a sec, would ya!” Rhett was staring at the fence on the left side of the pasture.

Link jumped down from the rock and jogged over to Rhett. “What?” he questioned, trying to follow Rhett’s eye line.

“There.” Rhett pointed at a dirt-covered steel sign sticking out of the ground. “It says ‘danger: electric shock’." Rhett traced the words with his finger as he read.

“Look at that sign, Rhett,” Link scoffed. “Its probably been here forever. I bet the fence doesn’t even work now,” he laughed turning around to head back to his perch.

“Dare me to touch it then?” Rhett teased.

Link whipped around, wide-eyed for a moment before his features shifted to an unamuzed smirk. “Whatever, man.”

"Come on!" Rhett's enthusiasm was clear in the bounce of his knees.

"Rhett... you do what you want." Link said, trying to keep a level tone to his voice, calling what he was sure was Rhett's bluff. “I’m not going to stop you.” He wasn’t sure that last part was as steady as he’d hoped. What if the fence was still electrified? Rhett could get hurt.

“Dare me then!” Rhett pressed further, a sly grin on his face.

Link gritted his teeth. Rhett was taunting him, testing Link. Probably assuming Link wouldn't actually let him touch a potentially electrified fence. Probably thought Link was too careful... too afraid. Link saw the challenge in Rhett’s eyes. And met it with his own snide glare. “Fine McLaughlin!” he said confidently. “I dare you!”

Rhett looked at him, his mouth falling slack in surprise. “Oooooh! Alright, Neal!” Rhett said. His tongue wet his lips as he reached out and grabbed hold of the fence's top wire.

Link’s eyes grew wide. “No! Rhett stop!” Link yelled. His hand jolted out instinctively to stop his friend but Rhett was too quick, and Link was too late.

Rhett’s body began to shake erratically as he made contact with the fence. His eyes rolled back in his head as his whole body began to convulse.

Link looked on in horror before grabbing his friend by the shoulders and pulling him violently backward. The two topped into the high grass. Link lay motionless on the ground, his lanky friend piled on top of him.

Rhett was completely still, his chest unmoving. He’s not breathing, Link thought. Link shook Rhett’s shoulders with all of his strength but Rhett remained still. Link began to panic. He tried to lift Rhett or push him onto his back, but Rhett was too heavy. “Rhett!” Link yelled, shaking him again. “Rhett! Please!” His eyes began to well up. How could he have dared Rhett to do something so stupid and dangerous. “You have to move, Rhett!” A tear streamed down his cheek as he finally felt movement above him. It was a slow vibration.

“I can’t,” Rhett said quietly. “I’m dead.” He began laughing, his body still pressing down on Link pushing his shoulders into the soft earth. This was classic Rhett.

“Oh... for _God's_ sake, Rhett!” Link’s head fell back onto the grass. “You scared the living crap out of me dude!” How could he have fallen for Rhett’s classic maneuver? Link was never going to live this one down. “Alright,” Link said between Rhett’s hearty laughter. “Ha ha! Now get off me!” Link shoved. 

"Nope. Can't. I'm dead" Rhett repeated, laughing loudly.

Linked huffed in frustration before finally lying still. If he stopped struggling, Rhett might get bored.

"Ah. You're no fun, Neal!" Rhett finally rolled off and laying next to Link in the grass. “And Link? Even if that fence was electrified, its just a freaking cow fence!” Rhett erupted in laughter again, clutching his stomach.

Link couldn’t help but join in when his friend laughed like this. “Yeah, yeah… I’m an idiot,” Link chuckled.

They fell silent looking up at the blue sky, clouds flitting across the sun causing the light to dance on the ground.

Link turned toward Rhett and smiled at the patterns the light created on Rhett’s face. He’s beautiful. Link shook his head. Stop it! he thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

“Hey Link?” Rhett asked.

Link’s eyes shot open as he turned back to his friend. “Yeah?” Link questioned in response.

“Do you think we could spend the summer together?” Rhett asked, his cheeks flushing slightly as he spoke.

“Yeah, Rhett,” Link said casually. “We always do,” he finished. This was a strange request. Where does he think I’m going?

Rhett was silent at his side a few moments before continuing. “No. Link. I mean… _together_ ,” he choked out.

Link was in shock and was sure it was clear on his face. “But… I thought you sai-” Link stammered before Rhett interrupted.

“I know what I said, Link.” Rhett rolled on his side and placed his palm on Link’s chest.

Link heart hammered in his chest at the feeling of Rhett's warm palm.

“I just… maybe I was wrong." Rhett looked up from his hand on Link’s chest into Link's eyes.

Link raised his hand from the coarse grass and placing it over Rhett’s on his chest.

“Together.” Link repeated Rhett’s sentiment as he reached his other hand around Rhett’s shoulder, pulling him down and pressing their lips together.

Everything around them seemed to fade away. The insects fell silent and the gentle breeze seemed to stop. Link pulled his hand out from between them placing it on the back of Rhett’s neck pressing his lips more firmly to his friends. Link felt Rhett’s weight shift, placing one knee on either of his sides, straddling his waist.

Rhett sunk into the kiss for a moment longer before pulling back and breaking the kiss.

Link’s lips searched in vain to find Rhett’s, his eyes still closed. As they fluttered open, they settled on Rhett's adoring face.

“This is going to be one hell of a summer!” Rhett chimed, hoping to his feet and offering his hand to Link. “Come on brother, let’s hit the river!” he said as he hefted Link from the ground. “I’m hot, aren’t you?” Rhett winked as he led a dazed Link out of the pasture.

~~~*~~~

The summer passed quickly, hot days spent on the banks of the Cape Fear. Skipping stones and sharing kisses. The two hated the days where their parents kept them home doing chores. Rhett hated that Link had gotten roped into mowing a few of his neighbours lawns. He knew Link liked having the pocket change, but he despised that it ate into their time together. So seeing Link speeding toward him on his bike - flying though town, knowing he'd rushed though his jobs just to get to him sooner - made Rhett's heart soar. 

They had found places to steal away, where they could be together without worrying about the prying eyes of the small-town southerners. But the Summer was nearing it's end. They would be back to school in just over a week. Rhett had found himself wondering, with increasing frequency, what this would mean for he and Link.

Link had the same worries, though he had never shared them with Rhett. He didn’t want to ruin what time they had left. But, time was quickly running out. Link had decided that when they went to the river today, he would to be brave and have the conversation that he had been dreading all Summer.

The two arrived on the banks of the river, in the same spot that they had visited the day Rhett had cried in Link’s arms and kissed him for the first time. Link had decided on the location. It seemed only fitting, in a masochistic sort of way.

The bike ride there, in the hot August sun, had the two drenched in sweat and dirt when they arrived. They quickly peeled off all non-essential clothing and bolted for the cool refreshing water, dunking themselves and feeling instant relief from the incessant heat. Rhett looked around at the surrounding trees and banks. He remembered this spot, a pit grew in his stomach.

“So, I take it you want to talk, huh?” Rhett questioned, a clear sense of disappointment in his voice. If he was honest, he was planning on bringing this up today if Link hadn’t.

“Yeah,” Link began, wading out of the river and grabbing the towel he brought, wrapping it around his waist before settling onto the bank, knees bent. “How did you know?” he asked, looking out at his friend who was still waist deep in the river.

“This place,” Rhett said gesturing to the tree where they had shared their first kiss. “It’s not one that I’ve forgotten, Link.” He mused with a hint of levity. He began to stride from the water toward his friend, settling next to him, close, but not touching. Rhett wasn’t sure he could stand to be closer.

“Mmm,” Link murmured. “That’s why I wanted to come here,” Link said, staring down at the gravel between his feet. He felt the weight of what he was about to say crushing him, like it would drive him into the earth. “We can’t keep doing this, can we?” he asked, refusing to lift his gaze from the ground.

Rhett was silent at his side. “Link,” the pain was clear in Rhett’s voice as his beloved friends name spilled from his tongue “I don’t ever want this to end.”

Link finally looked up from the spot where his gazed had bored a hole. “I wish it could be like this... just like this... always…” Rhett continued.

A smile crept across Link’s face.

“But…”

Link’s heart sank as that terrible little three-letter word sunk in.

“We… you know what people would say. What our parents would say. I can’t go through that,” Rhett stammered, his voice breaking. “Link, I love you… but I can’t.” Rhett stood and turned away, tears streaming freely from his eyes and spilling down the planes of his face.

Link sat, still and silent for several moments. Rhett had never said those words before ‘I love you’, not with the meaning they were clearly filled with today. Link listened to his friends slow sobs a moment longer before rising to his feet and taking the few steps required to close the distance between them. He reached out grasping Rhett’s shoulder turning Rhett to face him. “I love you too, Rhett” he said, lifting his friends chin and placing his palm against Rhett’s cheek, wiping away the tears that had collected there with a gentle stroke of his thumb “It’s okay.” He leaned in and kissed Rhett chastely before pulling back. “I can let go... if you need me to.” Link dropped his hand from Rhett’s face. “But I can’t do this again…” he said cooly, his eyes darting back and fourth between Rhett’s “This has to be the end of it… for good.” With that he turned away from Rhett and began gathering his clothes and pulling them on over his damp skin.

“Li…” Rhett began, before stopping himself. He had to be strong for his friend. This was the way it had to be. It was better this way. “Okay, Link,” he said calmly, the tears in his eyes now faded. He gathered his own clothes from the bank and covered his goose-pimpled skin.

The two remained silent as they pulled on their shoes and searched the bank for anything they may have left behind.

Rhett spotted his wallet and plucked it from among the stones. He felt his heart drop to his stomach as he remembered a specific detail of its contents. He opened his wallet and removed the neatly folded paper from the hidden slot behind that coin pocket. He rubbed his fingers over it before outstretching his hand toward Link. “Here,” he said plainly, waving it at Link.

Link turned and looked quizzically at the mysterious object. “What’s that?” he asked, reaching out and taking the paper from Rhett’s fingers. He felt a bit of resistance as Rhett reluctantly released it.

“You should have it,” Rhett said. He turned, walking toward his bike.

Link unfolded the small, creased piece of paper, the wear of countless reflodings evident. His eyes widened as he read the note’s contents: ‘R.J.M., Rhett James McLaughlin... Rhett and Link’. Link had seen Rhett pick this up months ago, in this very spot. He kept it this whole time? Link felt his heart swell as if it were going to burst before the sinking feeling returned. But now he’s giving it back. A single tear formed in his eye and rolled down his cheek splashing onto the note smearing the ink before drying into the page.

It was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 <3 <3


	5. Rescued and Left Stranded

Link resigned himself to the decision he and Rhett had made together. They would be friends. They would always be friends, and just friends. They had made a blood oath after all. As much as it hurt, the idea of losing Rhett all together was too much to bare. He could be a friend to Rhett, if that is what he needed. 

Link wasted no time moving on from the summer they had shared together. He needed to be free of his thoughts. Getting a girlfriend was at the top of his priority lists. People already thought he and Rhett spent too much time together and he didn’t want anyone getting the wrong idea about them, which was, in all honesty, exactly correct.

No. Link was ready to put it behind him. To try to heal the only way he really knew how. He didn’t have to wait long either. To his surprise, Leslie seemed interested in him. At first he thought it was just to make Rhett jealous, but it quickly became clear that Leslie wasn’t the only girl who had eyes for Link. Rhett had noticed this change as well.

Rhett looked at his friend, standing under the shade of the oak tree outside of the school'system main doors, chatting nervously with Leslie while Amber looked on.

Link had changed and Rhett hadn’t even noticed until the night before. Rhett had been sitting in his room flipping through his yearbook from the previous year. He did this frequently, reading the messages his friends had written. He particularly liked Link’s sentiment, which adorned the inside of tge spine: ‘I signed your crack’, it read. Rhett smiled, running his finger over the words.

He flipped through the pages, finding the one covered in photos of his classmates. Link'said chubby cheeks and silly grin started up at him from the page. How had Rhett missed it? He closed his eyes imagining Link lying under him in the cow pasture, his chiseled jaw line and thin face staring back. That’s what the girls were picking up on, he’d lost his baby features and become a heartthrob in the process.

Rhett looked on as Leslie ran her hand over Link'said arm, smiling up at him and fluttering her lashes.

“Uh, yeah. My summer was good,” Link stammered, running his fingers through his hair. He wasn’t used to any kind of attention from girls. Let alone Rhett’s ex-girlfriend. “How about yours?” he asked, trying to divert the attention back onto her.

Rhett smiled at Link'said awkwardness. He should be jealous because Leslie was clearly flirting with his best friend, and he was. But he was jealous of Leslie. She was allowed to so openly express her interest in Link. Rhett was not awarded that same freedom. He shook his head and centered his thoughts. “We’re just friends,” he muttered under his breath. “It’s better this way.”

Link looked over and noticed the strain of concern on Rhett’s face.

“Leslie,” Link interrupted her yammering. “I’ll talk to you later, alright?” He didn’t wait for her response before heading off in Rhett’s direction.

Rhett saw him coming and placed a calculated smile on his face. He would be strong for his best friend. “Hey Link!” he said cheerfully. “I see Leslie seems to have taken a shine to you,” Rhett continued teasingly.

“Uh, yeah… I guess so,” Link blushed, embarrassed.

“It’s fine man,” Rhett began. “Go for it if you’re interested!” he assured his friend.

“Well... I mean… it is Leslie _freakin’_ Peebles!” Link smiled.

“Sure is!” Rhett laughed, wrapping his arm around his friends shoulder. This was how it was going to be from now on and he had to be okay with it. He was okay with it. They would be in each others lives. Love each other, as brothers.

Link and Leslie dated for a short time before his complete buffoonery -- and general lack of know-how when it came to girls -- caused Leslie to dump him, rather unceremoniously, over the phone through her friend Amber.

Link had actually been relieved. The stress of it all had been too much. The requirements to call, the fear of saying something stupid, it was all too much. He was happy to be single.

Rhett on the other hand, longed for a distraction from the memories he and Link had shared that summer. The two never spoke of it, out of respect for their agreement. But Rhett’s mind wandered from time to time and he prayed for mercy from his own daydreams. He’d been single for all of 7th grade and the year was coming to a close. The summer was coming and he was nervous.

“Hey Rhett!” Link called from across the parking lot as he pushed his bike toward Rhett. “It’s hot. Mike was thinking we could go to the river with the girls.” Link smiled at him, his face glistening with sweat.

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” It was hot and Rhett hadn’t been to the river yet this year. “I just have to run home and grab my jersey so I can head to the gym after.” Rhett had a game that night. A Championship game to be more specific, but it didn’t start until 7pm. He had time for a quick dip before he had to be back for warm-ups.

“Cool… we’ll meet you there then?” Link said as he hoped astride his bike and peddled off to join Mike, Leslie, and Amber. "At the spot!” Link called over his shoulder.

Rhett watched his friends, his eyes lingering the longest on Link. He felt so lucky and yet so very doomed. “The spot,” Rhett repeated quietly to himself. Link had known he would know what that meant.

~~~*~~~

Rhett arrived at the familiar stand of trees on the edge of the merger between Buies Creek and the Cape Fear river. The spot.

Why did it have to be here? It was hard enough to keep from dwelling on the summer he'd shared with Link, but here, in their spot, it stared him in the face. He wondered if Link would find it difficult to be here with him again. He took a deep breath before pushing his way through the trees to the river’s edge.

Rhett could hear his friends laughing and emerged to find them all standing on the bank. No one was in the water yet? “What’s wrong? You guys too chicken to get in?” Rhett teased throwing his shirt off over his shoulders.

“Dude,” Link began. “The water is freakin’ freezing!” he said, chuckling to himself.

Rhett noticed Link was barefoot on the river bank. He must have tested the water.

“Oh... come on, Link!” Rhett scoffed. “Don’t be a baby.” Rhett began peeling off his shoes before sliding his shorts down and kicking them aside.

“Suit yourself,” Link said, turning to Mike who began giggling.

“Yeah, Rhett,” Mike added. “I hope you like swimming alone!” He settled onto the ground next to Leslie who was braiding Amber’s hair.

“Fine,” Rhett said simply as he strode toward the river. It was running more quickly today than usual. Probably run-off water from the surrounding mountains. He paused. Run-off from melting snow. It was too late. He’d committed to getting in now. He couldn’t punk out. He decided entering the frigid water slowly was not an option. He braced himself and bolted into the water feeling the sting of the icy fluid stab at his exposed flesh. The shock caused him to fall forward, splashing into the icy water.

The others laughed and slapped their knees.

Rhett was completely soaked and full of regret. This had been stupid. He couldn’t move, the fast running water quickly pulled him further from shore and out into deeper water. He could barely keep his head up with his limbs frozen in pain.

Link’s smile quickly faded as he realized his friend was in trouble. “Rhett!” he called, running toward the water.

The others heard the alarm in Link’s voice and stood to join him near the river’s edge. Leslie and Amber began to scream as they watched Rhett get swept further downstream and disappear under the water.

Link began ripping off his clothes and shoes, forgetting his socks.

Mike reached for him, grasping firmly onto his elbow. “You can’t... go in there, Link!” Mike stuttered, fear and pain in his tone.

Link whipped his head around, ripping free of Mike’s grasp. “I’m not going to let him drown!” Link yelled. He took off downstream running along the river bank catching up to his struggling friend. “It’s okay Rhett, I got you!” Link yelled, watching as the water once again claimed his friend.

Rhett’s head disappeared below the surface again before emerging a few feet further downstream.

Link looked around frantically before spotting a large vine hanging from a branch, one the two had no doubt used over the summer to swing into the water. He reached for it, yanking on it violently a few times before it came loose. He rushed into the shallows, standing waist deep bracing against the fast moving current. “Rhett! Grab on!” he yelled as he tossed the vine out into the fast running water.

Rhett flailed, grabbing at the vine, unable to gain purchase.

Link pulled it back and tossed it a second time as Leslie and Amber screamed from the bank.

Rhett grabbed hold and Link hauled his friend’s dead weight toward the shore. The vine began to slip from his grasp as the weight of Rhett’s body in the current became too much for him to pull. He felt Mike grab hold of the vine on the bank behind him and they both heaved Rhett’s limp body to shore.

Rhett coughed violently as water spilled from his mouth. “Link… Link...” Rhett groaned, reached for his friend before slumping onto the ground.

Link ran his hands over Rhett's back slapping lightly to dislodge any remaining water. Rhett looked up at him and wrapped his arms tightly around Link's thin waist squeezing tightly, making it difficult for Link to breath.

“Alright. Alright, you big oaf,” Link huffed. “I can’t breathe, dude” he choked out. “Let me go!” He was smiling down at his friend clasped around him.

Rhett loosened his grip. “Sorry,” he said, looking up into Link’s blue eyes. Link's lips were blue from the cold and Rhett longed to warm them with his own, but instead released his friend and tried to stand. “Man, that was less than smart, huh?” he said, regaining his composure.

“You are such an idiot!” Leslie yelled, punching him hard in the shoulder.

“Yeah Rhett, you could have drowned!” Amber wrapped her arms around him squeezing him tightly. “It’s a good thing Link cares more about you than his own safety!” she teased, releasing him.

Link was glad his face was flushed from the cold or the girls would have seen him blushing. Amber didn’t realize how right she was.

“Nah. Link was only worried about us losing the game tonight if I died!” Rhett teased, slapping him hard on the back catching his eye and winking.

Link could tell Rhett was trying to divert their attention and he appreciated it.

“Besides, Mike helped too!” Rhett reached a hand out, taking Mike’s and pulled him into a bro hug. “Thanks man,” Rhett said genuinely.

“Don’t sweat it.” Mike shook Rhett’s hand, smiling.

“We’d better be heading back, if we are going to make it to the game," Leslie mused.

“Yeah. We don’t want our star player here missing the big game!” Link teased.

The group made it back to the gym in time for the game and settled into their usual spot in the bleachers.

Link loved watching Rhett play. He was so impressive on the court. Confident and skilled. He watched his friend play cheering with the others when their team scored but really only caring to watch Rhett.

Today had scared Link; he could have lost Rhett, the boy he cared for more than anyone, forever. He trembled slightly before shaking the thought. He hadn’t. Rhett was there, in front of him. Like he always would be.

Rhett met the group after the game. His head hung low. They'd lost.

Link hadn’t noticed, if he was honest. He had been too distracted to actually follow the score.

The girls consoled Rhett and offered to take him to the diner for a burger.

Rhett declined “I just want to go home. After the river and losing to those chumps… I’m ready to crash,” he said, defeated and morose.

“Tough loss,” Link muttered. He'd been silent on the matter until now.

“Mmm,” Rhett hummed, staring down at his shoes.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow...” Link began to turn away from his friend, but Rhett reached his hand out grabbing Links shoulder, his fingers digging into his collar bone slightly.

“Wait, Link.” Rhett tugged at Link'said shoulder. “Thank you… thank you for what you did back there today,” he said sincerely. He had teased Link earlier and he wanted him to know how he truly felt.

“It’s all right, Rhett." Link shrugged Rhett’s hand from his shoulder. “You’d have done the same for me.” He smiled up at Rhett.

Rhett’s gaze dropped from Link’s eyes to his lips, the perfect cupids bow accentuated by the overhead light. Rhett’s heart raced. He looked back into Link’s eyes searching for the permission he needed but found only anger there.

“Rhett. Don’t,” Link said, shifting his gaze down to the pavement, worried if he kept staring in to Rhett's deep, green eyes he would lose his resolve.

Rhett too averted his eyes, frustrated.

“I told you, I can’t…” Link trailed off.

“But Link, I jus…” Rhett stammered, trying to convey his emotions clearly. He needed his friend, his Link.

“Just don’t, Rhett.” Link looked back up at his friend. He took a step back increasing the distance between them. “Just don’t.” Link turned and headed off in the direction of the bike rack.

Rhett stared after him, his heart sinking into his stomach. “It’s better this way,” Rhett repeated his mantra before turning to walk in the opposite direction. “It’s better this way.”


	6. Getting Through It

Link did his best to avoid Rhett for the last few weeks of the school year. Their encounter in the parking lot the night of the championship game had left him wondering if he had the strength to keep up his end of their bargain.

He kept himself busy, spending more time with his other friends. He’d even started seeing Amber. She had expressed serious interest in him after he’d pulled Rhett from the river and had passed him notes in class saying that she knew someone who liked him. He panicked briefly wondering if she knew about Rhett. Of course, it was just her sly way of telling him that she liked him. They started going together shortly after. He remembered the awkward feeling of their first kiss and how all he could think about was how it couldn't compare to the kiss he had shared with Rhett.

~~~*~~~

There was a party at the Lilligton Community Centre. Amber asked Link if they could go together and he obliged. Next to the centre sat an old train caboose. He’d heard about this place, the kissing caboose. His palms we slick with sweat as he walked hand in hand with Amber, she practically dragged him up the stairs.

He sat next to her, nervous and sweating. Next to them, his friend Mike, the notorious ladies man, who had is arm draped around his girlfriend, Anna. He gave Link a knowing nod of encouragement and smiled slyly.

Link read the encouraging challenge in his eyes and knew what he had to do. He turned back to Amber, she was smiling and her eyes were bright. He smiled back. He cared for Amber and the two got along rather well, but he wasn’t sure he was ready for this, or that he even wanted it at all.

Before he had a chance to reconsider, she pressed her lips into his. The warmth of her soft mouth felt nice against his.

She tilted her head and brought her hands up into his hair.

He placed his hands gingerly at her waist, turning to fully face her, raising one hand and placing it on the back of her head. He deepened the kiss parting his lips and probing hers gently with his tongue. His head swam; he had only done this with Rhett. Rhett... He imagined their roll in the grass of the cow pasture, the weight of Rhett on top of him as they wrestled and laughed. He felt a tongue enter his mouth, and he was brought back to reality. His eyes popped open as he pulled back from the kiss.

Amber looked startled. “Is everything alright Link?” she asked, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She was flushed and visibly annoyed at him for ending the kiss so quickly.

He clambered to his feet. “Uh, yeah. I’m fine. I just forgot, I need to be home early tonight.” He stepped down out of the train car and walked briskly toward the pay phone just outside the entrance to the community centre. He called his mother and, rather incoherently, asked her to pick him up.

He sat on the curb and waited until a familiar pair of headlights crested the horizon. He slumped into the front seat crossed his arms over his chest.

His mother smiled weakly, but did not pry. Instead, she turned on the radio and hummed softly to herself.

Link was glad his mother knew him so well.

~~~*~~~

Amber did not take Link's reaction to their first kiss well. The two had separated shortly thereafter.

Rhett knew that Link and Amber had dated and had even heard about their kiss from Mike, but Link had never discussed it with him personally. Rhett assumed that it was because Link was worried that Rhett would be hurt knowing he'd moved on, yet again. But the truth? Link just couldn’t bear thinking about any of it.

Link had excuses that effectively kept Rhett at arms length. He had class or homework, when Rhett appeared. It hadn’t gone unnoticed, in fact some of their friends had picked up on the coldness between them. When asked, Link would always jump in, laughing it off and pointing out that they weren’t as close as everyone always thought. And each time, Link's dismissive and aloof tone, jabbed at Rhett's heart.

The summer arrived and to Rhett's dismay, Link took on more mowing jobs. He was sure it was all in an attempt to put further distance between them. He worried that his actions in the parking lot had ruined everything they had worked so hard to rebuild after the summer before.

He called Link nearly every day. Link’s mother would answer the phone, pausing after saying aloud who was calling so that Link could hear and silently refuse the call if he chose. And when he did manage to speak to Link, it was when he answered the phone himself. Rhett smiled when he was able to hear his friend’s voice. But Link always rushed the conversation to a close, claiming he had to run an errand with his mother or head off to work.

Rhett was growing frustrated. It was nearly the end of summer and the only time they had spent together was at the pool with their other friends and Link would barely speak to him. Rhett had decided enough was enough; he was going to Link’s house tonight. 

~~~*~~~

Rhett finished his dinner, told his parents that he was going to Link’s and that he would be home before curfew. He said that Link had invited him, which was admittedly a bit of a white lie.

His parents had been asking about Link -- since they were normally inseparable and they hadn’t seen hide nor hair of Link all summer -- so their faces lit up when they heard Rhett's plans.

After he'd finished cleaning his plate of his mother's pot roast, Rhett grabbed his jacket and headed out into the summer night. It was uncharacteristically cool for an August evening in North Carolina. His father offered to drive him, but Rhett insisted on taking his bike. He wanted to use the drive to Link’s to cool his head and figure out exactly what he was going to say. 

He rode through the empty streets of Buies Creek, past Campbell University and out of town toward Link’s house.

He peddled up the short driveway, hopping to one side of his bike as he coasted in. He jumped off and straightened out his jacket as he approached the front door. The doorbell hung pathetically from its housing, obviously broken. Rhett knocked instead.

Sue, Link’s mother came to the door. “Hi, Miss Sue,” Rhett said politely.

She smiled up at him. At only 14, Rhett still towered over her.

“is Link here?” he asked with puppy dog eyes.

She tilted her head at him, frowning slightly. She turned her head and peered around the door frame into what Rhett knew was the living room. She paused briefly and turned to face Rhett once more. “I’m sorry hunny... he’s not,” she apologized, though it was clear in her tone that she was apologizing for a different reason.

Rhett's frustration had been resting just below the surface for weeks and it roiled under his skin. He had driven all the way here and Link was going to have his mother send him away. He snapped. He slammed his hand hard against the door forcing it open.

Sue looked shocked and frightened by Rhett's sudden outburst. She staggered backward.

“Link!” Rhett yelled, craning his neck to see into the living room. He wouldn’t dare enter the house without permission, especially after scaring poor Sue with his antics. “I know you’re in there.” His voice lost its angry edge and sadness crept in. “Please… please talk to me.” Tears began to well in his eyes as he begged his friend to speak to him, to comfort him. “I’m sorry”, Rhett continued, his head hanging. “I shouldn’t have… just don’t shut me out like this!”

Sue stood motionless, her delicate hand reaching out for his shoulder before she brought it back to her chest.

Rhett sobbed as he fell to his knees, his face in his hands. He had forgotten the eloquent words he had planned to use in this moment, and instead, melted into a pathetic puddle on the doorstep. His lungs heaved in his chest as his tears soaked his palms. He felt himself beginning to hyperventilate when he felt a small hand on his back. He looked up to see Link’s beautiful face staring back at him. He’d missed his friend so desperately and he wondered if he may actually be dreaming. 

“No, Rhett...” Link whispered. “I’m sorry.” He reached out his hand and pulled Rhett to his feet. “Mom, I need to talk to Rhett. Is it okay if we go for a walk?” Link asked, his hand still in Rhett's.

Sue was still staring at the two boys bewildered. She nodded and Link stepped outside closing the door behind him.

Link began heading across the yard, toward the adjacent outbuilding.

Rhett followed.

Link pushed open the rusted bard door, it slid noisily along it's rusty track. Once inside, the doors to the old barn Link pulled them shut and stood silently in the middle of the open space. Moonlight crept in through the cracks in the weathered boards.

Rhett could see that Link was looking up at the ceiling. The moonlight danced across his features as he began to sway. 

“Link, I’m sorry about that night after the game.” Rhett paused, expecting Link to interject but he remained silent, still staring overhead. Rhett continued. “I shouldn’t have pressured you. We agreed. I’m sorry.” Rhett seated himself on a barrel near the door, still watching his friend. Rhett was mesmerized by Links subtle movements, the gentle sway of his hips the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

Link sighed heavily. “I shouldn’t have shut you out,” Link said, his head lolling, eyes on the beams overhead. “I just didn’t know what else to do.” He finally dropped his head and his eyes found Rhett’s. “That night... in the parking lot. It took everything I had not to give you what you wanted.” Links voice sounded so desperate. “I thought if I had some distance, I could let go of it.” he took a few steps closer.

Rhett could feel his pulse quicken as the distance closed between them.

“I kissed Amber... I was kissing her and all I could think about was you!” he yelled, pounding his fist against his chest. “I don’t want to want you like this, Rhett!” he hollered. “I thought that if I could just get you out of my head... I could be normal.” Link spoke the last word with more volume and desperation.

“Link… stop.” Rhett couldn’t listen to the self hatred he heard in Link’s voice. “Just because we live in this stupid backward town, doesn’t mean that you aren’t normal," he said, rising from the barrel and moving to stand in front of his friend. He reached his hand out and tipped Link’s chin, staring into his eyes.

Even in the dimly lit barn, Link's piercing blue eyes were as clear as day. “You are perfect.” Rhett caressed his jaw line with his thumb. "You are normal.” He raised his other hand placing it on the other side of Link’s thin face. “And I love you."

Link’s head fell forward resting against Rhett’s chest as his tears flowed freely onto Rhett’s jacket.

Rhett wrapped his long arms around Link, squeezing him gently and rubbing his large hand over the expanse of Link's back.

“I love you too, Rhett,” Link sniffled, his face still buried in Rhett’s chest. 

"Don't worry. We will be friends. Just friends if that's what you want. I promise this time." Rhett said still caressing Link's back. “Now, can we just forget about this whole ‘ignoring’ thing already?” Rhett grabbed Link gently by the shoulders and pulled him back so he could meet his gaze. “There are only a couple weeks of summer left, and I want to spend them with my best friend.”

Link smiled, wiping the tears from his cheeks. "Okay, Rhett."

~~~*~~~

The two spent the last weeks of summer goofing around in the pasture by the river, taking turns sitting on the ‘talking rock’ discussing their futures and what they hoped to achieve. They retreated to the river on hot afternoons to escape the squelching heat. They fell into a comfortable rhythm with one another for the first time in nearly a year. They knew that what they shared was more than friendship, but neither boy pressured the other. They respected the boundaries of their agreement and it almost seemed like they had moved past the events that had nearly torn them apart.

On the first day of 8th grade the boys settled back into their typical routine. They had most of their classes together, they ate lunch together with their friends, and they hung out after school until they had to go home. Link would even occasionally spend the night at the McLaughlin’s on a school night, though the occurrence was rare. Life had seemed simpler for the two than it had in long time.

Rhett had even started dating Amber and Link was glad. Rhett seemed genuinely happy, though there was an uncomfortable period of concern and worry.

One day, during lunch, Rhett and Link stole away to the gym to throw a ball around. Rhett had been itching to talk to Link about his date with his new girlfriend.

Rhett recounted the story of his first kiss with Amber, which Mike had also spurred on. The two laughed about their friend’s fondness for the ladies and undeniable gift of 'first-kiss-faciliation'.

Link felt a bit of a sting in his heart listening to the levity with which Rhett described the experience. It seemed to have been much more enjoyable than his kiss with the same girl. He had remained single for a while. He'd determined it was easier that way. He could ignore his feelings for his best friend when he wasn’t romantically involved with anyone, when he couldn't compare his feelings. But Anna, another girl in their class, began to express interest in him.

Anna was close with Amber, and she and Rhett had helped facilitate his first date with Anna. Eventually, after spending some time with Anna, Rhett, and Amber, Link began to develop feelings he never had for anyone, apart from Rhett. He was excited and relieved and hopeful for a future that had always frightened him.

Amber and Rhett spent most of their spare time in 8th grade with Link and Anna. The four were inseparable. This may well have been the happiest Link had ever been. He felt light and carefree, and finally 'normal'. In fact, it seemed to set the stage for the rest of their high school career.

The two boys got up to their typical shenanigans; egging houses on Halloween, taking their first legal drives on the back roads of Buies Creek, prank calling anyone who would pick up, and dating as many girls as would have them. They started a band and they were creating together, silly videos and songs for classes. More and more of their time together was spent discussing college and film school, discussing their shared future.

Life had treated them well. They both looked back on their short affair as a silly experiment. They would even make comments about it to their friends, who assumed it was a sarcastic joke of course. They’d all but forgotten the tumultuous times of a summer gone by until they were together in Link’s room, getting ready for prom.

Link was standing in the mirror trying to get his tie on straight, undoing it and throwing his arms down in a huff.

Rhett laughed at him, making eye contact in the mirror.

“What? You think you can do better, bo?” Link asked, exasperated and flustered.

“Well it sure wouldn’t take much... would it, Neal?” he teased, getting up from the desk accidentally knocking a yearbook to the floor. It fell open to a page that had been bookmarked. Rhett bent down to pick it up and noticed that it was from their 7th grade, the marked page was their class pictures. Rhett's eyes traveled over the page taking in the images of his friends. Everyone had grown and changed so much, his eyes settled on Link's photo, lingering on his dear friends innocent expression. His mind flew back to that summer, the river, the feeling of his friend pressed against him.

Rhett smiled at the memory. He didn't often allow his mind to dwell on that time; it was too dangerous. He smiled as his gaze shifted to his own photo. He hated the picture and his thin, dorky face staring up from the page. Just as he went to close the book, and finally escape the awkwardness of his 14 year old features, he noticed a faint heart shape drawn around his picture. It looked like it had been erased and redrawn a few times and finally rubbed out.

Rhett smiled faintly, his mind flitting back to that summer in middle school once again. He bent down and picked the paper that had been marking the page. The pronounced folds and a smear of blue ink that bled through from the other side, caught his eye.

The tattered paper was barely holding together. He carefully unfolded it and his mouth turned up into a half smile as he read what he knew it would say ‘R.J.M.', 'Rhett McLaughlin', 'Rhett and Link’. He thumbed over the letters for a moment and then folded the note closed. He looked up to see that Link had turned from the mirror and was staring at him intently. “You still have this?” Rhett asked, his voice catching in his throat. 

“Oh... Rhett... come on. You know me. I keep everything,” Link tried to hide the embarrassment and nerves in his voice. He had deliberately kept that paper in specifically that place. He got the yearbook out fairly often and read the note. Not always in an attempt to remember the summer they had been together, but to appreciate the depth of the friendship he shared with Rhett.

Rhett took a few steps toward him, his heart thrumming, all of his suppressed feelings flooding into his veins. “Link,” he said as he closed the gap between them. “You are a terrible liar.” He grabbed hold of Links shoulders and pulled him into his body his eyes darted from feature to feature on Link's startled face. He couldn’t decide what to focus on, that beautiful cupids bow at the top of his mouth, those stunning blue eyes.

Link looked up at him, his pupils blown, his own dormant feelings rushing to the surface. Link's hands shot up from his sides and gripped the back of Rhett’s head, pulling the Rhett closer. “I guess I am,” Link teased as he pushed Rhett backward until his back pressed against the bedroom door with a thud. He took a second to appreciate the lustful look that was painted across Rhett's features before crashing his lips into Rhett’s; the chaste kisses of their childhood, a thing of the past. Link groaned into Rhett’s mouth.

Rhett responded, parting his lips slightly and gliding his tongue over Link’s plump mouth.

They clumsily removed their tail coats, kissing deeply, tongues dancing together as Link pressed firmly against Rhett's long body.

Rhett moaned Link’s name as he gripped the smaller mans hips, eliciting a pleasureful groan. Rhett began to push Link backward until the back of his legs bumped into the mattress, causing Link to fall backward into a seated position breaking their kiss. Rhett stared down at his friend, whose hooded eyes and plump, damp mouth drew him back in.

Rhett stepped closer to the bed and forced Link’s legs apart with his knee. He hovered over him before kissing him deeply once more.

Link gradually leaned back taking Rhett's weight until he was laying flat with Rhett hovering over him nestled between his legs, their hands eagerly exploring each others bodies for the first time.

Rhett’s fingertips traveled down the length of Link’s torso and pulling his tucked-in dress shirt free and resting his hand along the waistband of his pants, teasing the sensitive skin he found.

“God, Rhett,” Link moaned. 

“Mmm... Link...” Rhett groaned as he pulled away. “You're so...” Rhett dove back in. The taste of his friend was familiar and welcoming. He had forgotten how right it had felt to be with Link like this. Though, it had never been quite like this. They may have stolen a kiss of two that summer but, this, this was incredible.

Link’s hips bucked instinctively in response to Rhett’s touch. He ground himself into Rhett. The two could feel each other's desire. Link had never had anyone put their hands on him like this, and Rhett's made Link feel desired and safe.

“Oh Rhett, I… fuc.. please don’t stop,” Link begged, writhing beneath his friend. He couldn't focus on any one thought for long, his mind jumping around, doubting for brief moments before allowing the sensation of Rhett's warm skin wash over him. This was amazing. Link couldn't believe that after all of this time, he found himself beneath Rhett... with Rhett. He had watched Rhett develop into the man that now hovered above him, the man that he loved.

A loud knock sounded on the door and the two froze in place, praying that whoever it was wouldn’t open the door.

“Yeah?” Link said, trying to disguise the wanton tone in his voice. 

“Are you two nearly ready?” Sue asked. “Rhett’s father is here with the car.”

Rhett fumbled to his feet and Link hopped up, straightening his trousers and re-tucking his shirt. They pulled on their coats, giggling and dressing each other with shaky hands.

“Yeah Mom!” Link replied. “It’s just this damn tie.” Link began fidgeting with the tie once more, frustration now two-fold.

Rhett smiled, glad his was already tied as he looked down at his own trembling hands. “Here,” Rhett said, stepping in front of Link. “Let me help.” Rhett gripped the tie and created the knot, with some difficulty.

"Having some trouble there, McLaughlin?" Link smirked.

Rhett smiled back, smoothing his hands over Link's chest. “You look great.” Rhett pressed his lips into Link’s forehead.

They smiled at each other for a few moments before giving themselves a final once-over.

Rhett headed to the bedroom door, holding it open for Link and gesturing with an outstretched hand.

“Why thank you,” Link said slyly. “I’ll remember that later.” He turned and winked.

Rhett rolled his eyes and closed the door behind them as they headed downstairs.

Link wasn't sure what it all meant, but he _was_ certain of one thing. They would spend this life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on Tumblr: [remembertherandler](http://remembertherandler.tumblr.com/)


End file.
